Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panoramic sunroof installed on a roof panel of a vehicle and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a dual-opening panoramic sunroof in which a front glass and a rear glass are all mounted to be slidable after being tilted up toward the outside of the roof panel, and the front glass and the rear glass are operated by a single drive motor by using a front timing plate and a rear timing plate, and a method of operating the same.
Description of Related Art
An opening may be formed in a roof panel of a vehicle in order to discharge air in the vehicle to the outside or allow outside air to flow into the vehicle, and the opening is typically opened and closed by a sunroof glass.
Particularly, recently, a panoramic sunroof, in which most of the roof panel of the vehicle is manufactured using glass, and a part of the roof panel is selectively opened and closed, is being widely used for the purpose of allowing open feeling and enhancing aesthetic design.
The driver may enjoy driving the vehicle by opening the sunroof glass of the panoramic sunroof when the vehicle is traveling, and the panoramic sunroof allows the driver to have a larger amount of sunlight than a general sunroof when the vehicle is stopped.
In general, the panoramic sunroof includes a front glass which is slidably mounted forward of the roof panel, and a rear glass which is fixedly mounted rearward of the roof panel, and the front glass slides forward and rearward by a drive motor.
However, in the case of the panoramic sunroof in the related art, only the front glass is opened, and the rear glass is fixed, such that there is no particular difference between the panoramic sunroof and the general sunroof, and there is a problem in that occupants seated in rear seats cannot feel open feeling.
A dual-opening panoramic sunroof in which both of the front glass and the rear glass may slide has been developed to solve the problem, but the dual-opening panoramic sunroof also has a drawback in that a space of a head room in the vehicle is decreased.
That is, in the case of the dual-opening panoramic sunroof in the related art, the front glass is configured to slide toward the outside of the roof panel, and the rear glass is configured to slide toward the inside of the roof panel, and as a result, there is a problem in that the space of the head room is relatively decreased.
In the case of the dual-opening panoramic sunroof in the related art, the front glass and the rear glass are operated by separate mechanisms, rails, and drive motors, respectively, and as a result, there are problems in that production costs and weight of the vehicle are increased, and the space of the head room in the vehicle is decreased because a separate space is required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.